eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Junior Pinoy Henyo (2013–2014)
Junior ''Pinoy Henyo ''is an edition of the segment ''Pinoy Henyo'' that premiered on 3 August 2013 and continued until 4 April 2014. It is the second edition to incorporate a dance contest in addition to the regular Pinoy Henyo ''word-guessing game after the 2012 [[Pinoy Henyo High (2012–2013)|''Pinoy Henyo High]]. It is also the second season of the ''Junior Pinoy Henyo'' series. The edition is divided into two portions: Sayawan and Pautakan. Hundreds of private and public elementary schools across the Philippines who wanted to join Junior Pinoy Henyo ''must send in separate representatives for the dance contest and the word-guessing tournament. The representatives for the Pautakan portion and the representatives for the Sayawan portion are separate entities. In other words, an elementary school's Pautakan representatives do not get automatically eliminated if its dance representatives lost in the Sayawan portion. Furthermore, the two portions of this ''Pinoy Henyo edition had separate grand finals held on different days. Sayawan The Sayawan portion is a dance competition for the dance teams of the primary schools who joined Junior Pinoy Henyo. In the weekly elimination round, the dance representatives of the competing schools perform in the Sayawan portion of the competition right before their Pautakan representatives are introduced. Guest dance personalities are invited in order to judge the performances of each school. The judges decide the winner of the weekly elimination round. The winning schools then undergo a series of elimination rounds before being narrowed down into eight grand finalists. The educational institutions who competed in the grand finals of the competition were A. Montes I Elementary School, University of the Assumption, Toro Hills Elementary School, St. Joseph College - Olongapo, Inc., Sta. Cristina Elementary School, Antonio M. Regidor Elementary School, Malate Catholic School, and Magallanes Elementary School. The Sayawan grand finals occurred on 22 March 2014, two weeks earlier than the Pautakan grand finals. It was held at the Resorts World Manila in Pasay City, Metro Manila. A. Montes I Elementary School of Iloilo City, Iloilo was proclaimed as the grand champion of the Sayawan tournament. The school's dance team was led by their coach, Yuri Villanueva. They received a trophy and ₱500,000 in cash prize. Pautakan The Pautakan portion is the regular word-guessing tournament of the segment. Pairs of elementary school students from various primary schools across the Philippines face each other in the weekly rounds of the competition. In the weekly round, a set of seven words are given to each of the competing pairs. The seven words can come from any category. Both players must guess as much words as they can within two minutes. Pairs can opt to pass, but they cannot return to those skipped words. Whichever pair guesses the most words with the fastest time wins the game. Unlike previous editions, there is no jackpot round to win additional cash prizes. Whoever wins the weekly round advances to the next elimination rounds. The winning schools then undergo a series of elimination rounds before being narrowed down into six grand finalists. The secondary schools that competed in the grand finals were Kapt. Jose Cardones Memorial Elementary School, Marikina Elementary School, Batangas State University - Integrated School, Timoteo Paez Elementary School, Pembo Elementary School, and Paco Catholic School. The Pautakan grand finals occurred two weeks after the Sayawan grand finals on 5 April 2014. It follows the core games and the same rules as the weekly elimination round. The same set of ten words are given to all of the competing pairs which they must guess within three minutes. Pairs can skip words, but they cannot return to those words. The pair that guesses the most words wins the game. In case of a tie in the number of words, the time when the first word is guessed will be the deciding factor of the winner. Whichever pair guesses the first word the fastest ultimately wins the game. Classmates Anne Barbin and Sophie Cabreros of Kapt. Jose Cardones Memorial Elementary School were hailed as the grand champions of the competition after guessing all ten words within 1 minute 49 seconds. They received a trophy and ₱500,000 in cash prize. Category:Pinoy Henyo Category:Dance Contests Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Game Segments Category:Knowledge Competitions Category:2010s Segments Category:2013 Segments Category:2014 Segments